Always and Forever
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Klaus était dans son jardin à contempler ce que la vie lui a donné. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, qu'une seule personne! Et il se pourrait qu'après deux cents ans, cette personne lui rende visite! Bromence: Elijah/Klaus/Rebekah, Evocation de Klaroline!


**Salut! **

**J'ai regardé le seizième épisode de _The Originals_,** **le départ de Rebekah, et je crois que j'ai pleuré à toutes les scènes entre les Mikaelson. **

**J'ai donc décidé d'écrire cet OS pour me remonter un peu le moral.**

Klaus marchait dans les jardins de sa belle demeure, contemplant les roses rouges qui trônaient dans son jardin de plusieurs hectares. Il pouvait d'ici entendre les rires de son épouse et de sa fille qui s'amusaient ensemble, la dispute d'Elijah et Hayley quotidienne ou encore Marcel qui autorisait Davina à aller au cinéma avec Josh. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa fille, Erika. Deux cents ans, ça se fêtait. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait connu la joie d'être père. Un léger courant d'air parvint mais Klaus continuait à regarder les magnifiques roses.

- J'avais tort... Fit une voix derrière lui.

Klaus baissa la tête, ne voulant pas faire face à cette personne.

- Tu as peut être été détruit mais... Tu as été ensuite réparé! Tout comme moi et cela grâce à toi. Continua la voix.

Klaus n'osait pas se retourner, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elles ne coulaient pas.

- Ta fille est magnifique! Tu as réussi ce que Mikaël n'a pu faire... Tu l'as aimée!

Klaus se retourna et regarda **ses** yeux bleus.

- Tu l'as protégée, tu lui as donné une maison... Un famille! Sourit l'interlocutrice de Klaus.

- Je lui ait donné ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner... Souffla Klaus.

- Si, tu l'as fait! Tu m'as donné tout ça! Juste de la mauvaise manière, **Nik**!

Klaus ferma les yeux un instant.

- J'en suis désolé. S'excusa Klaus.

- Ne le sois pas! Tu as tout réparé en me rendant ma liberté! Mon bonheur!

- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais? S'enquit Klaus.

- J'ai trouvé l'amour! On a même adopté un petit garçon qui a ensuite préféré mourir humain... Il s'appelait **Nik**olas.

Klaus ouvrit subitement les yeux, touché par le geste de celle qui l'avait tant manqué.

- Joli prénom! Sourit tristement Klaus.

- Je voulais qu'il soit comme toi, étant humain! Protecteur, drôle, gentil, fort... Tu es devenu cet homme, Nik! Certes, toujours aussi craint mais tu es redevenu mon grand frère!

- Tu as toujours été ma sœur, **Rebekah**! Dit Klaus.

- Pour toujours et à jamais! Souffla Elijah qui arriva entre eux deux.

- Pour toujours et à jamais! Répétèrent Klaus et Rebekah.

Hayley arriva et vit sa belle sœur.

- Le retour de tante Bex! Sourit Hayley.

Rebekah sourit et fit un câlin à Hayley. Deux blondes arrivèrent ensuite et furent choquées.

- J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par succomber au charme de mon frère! Rigola Rebekah en lâchant Hayley.

- Il faut croire que c'était inévitable! Sourit Caroline.

- C'est toi, la folle tante Bex dont ma mère m'a tant parlé! Dit Erika, gênée.

- Wahou! Quand que suis partit tu étais encore dans son ventre et maintenant on fait la même taille! S'étonna Rebekah. Jolie, blonde, yeux bleus, accent British! Tout le portrait de ta tante! Rigola Rebekah tout en la serrant fort.

- Bon... J'ai fait un gâteau... Que j'ai brulé! Donc j'en ai refait un, mais j'ai oublié la levure donc il n'est pas bon alors... J'ai laissé Davina et Josh le faire et il a l'air délicieux! Sourit Caroline.

- J'ai compris Care'! Tant que dans ta phrase il y a le mot gâteau, tu sais que je viendrai ! Rigola Erika tout en courant vers l'intérieur.

Hayley rigola et rentra également suivis de Caroline. Rebekah se tourna vers ses frères et les prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te savoir à la maison, ma sœur! Soupira de soulagement Klaus.

- C'est bon d'être de retour, et cette fois ce sera pour toujours et à jamais! Sourit Rebekah.

- **Always and forever**! Termina Klaus.

**Bon je sais c'était court, mais ça arrêté mes larmes alors... Ah non, attendez... Elles reviennent! :( :( :(!**

**Claire Holt a quitté le cast donc Rebekah est partie et elle va énormément me manquer! Bisous à elle et à Claire Holt.**

**Salut et laissez-moi une review s'il-vous-plaît! ;)**


End file.
